


Safe and Warm

by VoidofRoses



Series: Recovery [4]
Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caballero cuddles, M/M, being Donald Duck is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: It was easy to pretend he was okay while he was awake.Asleep was another story.





	Safe and Warm

_“Hah. Did you see the look on her face?”_

_Felldrake was gloating in his head, but Donald wasn’t listening, still cringing at the way the door had slammed shut in his face not minutes before. Daisy could still be seen storming off down the street, though her hands near her face indicated she was crying. His stomach dropped, his head lowering before he punched the wall and turned, yelling at his own shadow._

_“Why did you do that?!”_

_“Please, it’s not like she was good enough for you,” the sorcerer chided, a sneer in his voice. “I saved you further humiliation from that harpy.” Donald’s shadow twisted, stretching up over the wall and towering over him, leaning over his shoulder. “It’s not like she loved you. Don’t you think it was strange that she suddenly shows up and declares herself your girlfriend when she realises you’re rich?”_

_“But…”_

_“You know I’m right. Now shove over.” There was a struggle for control, and the next time Donald’s eyes opened there was a purple tinge to the irises, his fingers flexing as he raised his hand, turning it over and back to test control. He chuckled, grinning sinisterly, before he looked at his reflection in the window. “Oh shut up. It’s not like you were using this body for anything.”_

_“If you hurt anyone else…”_

_“You won’t be able to do a thing about it.”_

Donald’s eyes opened, a cold sweat washing over him, glancing around the room. The light coming from the TV spread through the darkness, static on the screen indicating that the programs had stopped hours ago. Inhaling, he let go of it, swallowing down the panic building in his chest as his fingers flexed, reaching out to touch something, anything. His hand bumped against the couch, feeling the cushion underneath, before he turned his head, looking at the other three curled up on the couch and chair.

He’d fallen asleep sometime during the Telenovela that Panchito and José had wanted to watch, he deducted, ignoring the ache in his back as he shifted to sit up properly, silently happy that he was in control of his body, silently wishing that he wasn’t there. Donald rested his head into his hands, and then ran his fingers through his feathery hair. The memory of hurting Daisy’s feelings was fresh, a dull ache in his chest where his heart lay. Although technically it had been Felldrake who had done it, she would no doubt not forgive him, even if he tried to explain.

_”You always come up with excuses! Well no more, Donald Duck!”_

Cradling his arms around his body, he stood, careful not to wake the other two on the couch. Panchito and José leaned against each other, loud snores coming from the rooster while the parrot muttered in his sleep. Some part of him lingered, wanting to return to the warmth of the couch, but it was a bit late to go back to sleep, especially with the memories that had been drug up.

It was easy to pretend he was okay while he was awake.

Asleep was another story.

“Donald?” He visibly cringed at the sound of Xandra’s voice behind him, turning his head to look at her where she stood in the doorway to the den, leaning one arm against the doorframe. She looked at him with a bit of uncertainty, shoulders tense, before she cleared her throat. “You okay?”

 _He’s not back, is he?_ was the unspoken words behind the question. He knew by the way she was looking at him, like she was ready to summon her golden bow just in case. Donald looked down at his hand, fingers opening and closing as he tested for control, then paused, shifting to face her fully as she came further into the hall. “Nightmare,” he decided to say, noticing how dry his throat was. “It’s okay. I’m not…”

She sighed and relaxed her muscles, smiling softly before the expression flicked into one of concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” he asked, frowning.

Xandra pursed her lips together, closing the distance between them and crouching down to his height. She knew she might have seemed intimidating sometimes, and with everything Donald had gone through recently it was probably best to try and tone that down if she could. He tilted his gaze away from her, curling his arms inward to wrap around his middle, not in a defensive stance but one that didn’t look right on him. Small, she decided, unable to put a word to it. “Donald,” she started, then stopped, looking down at the floor of the hallway. “I’m sorry.”

That made him look up, ready to argue. “What are you sorry for? I’m the one who…”

“I got you into this mess,” she said, holding a hand up to interrupt him. “I know it hasn’t been easy. I’ve demanded a lot from you, it’s no wonder Felldrake was able to get by me.” Xandra paused, hoping for her admittance and apology to sink in, before she continued, draping her arms over her knees. “I thought I was pushing you because I knew how great Don Dugo was, so I knew how great you could be too, but I know I was asking too much from you. You and Don Dugo aren’t the same, it’s clear now.”

Donald looked a bit disgruntled, huffing. “Well of course I’m not my ancestor…”

She snorted. “No kidding, but you’re stronger in a way that Don Dugo never was.” Xandra placed her hand over Donald’s heart, smiling gently. “Even in the face of everything, you find a way to just keep going. You don’t give up. That’s a strength that not many have.”

The duck looked at her, brow raised slightly at her words, then rasped out quietly, “You’re probably the only one who thinks so.”

Felldrake’s possession had taken a deeper toll on him than she thought, pulling her hand back to drape her arm across her knee again. Donald’s confidence was shattered, more than it had been a few times before, and Xandra was afraid that he would be too scared to pick up the pieces like he had done in the past. “Donald…”

“Just drop it, okay?!” he suddenly snapped, pointing a finger at her. “You don’t even know half of what I went through! Just because Felldrake is your enemy you assume you know _everything_ to do with him!” Donald’s voice cracked, breaking in places as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “Well you don’t! I was _scared_. I was in my own body and I couldn’t control it! I hurt _Daisy_. What if the girls were here? What would have happened if…!”

“Donald.” Xandra caught his hands from where they were flailing about, catching him mid-sentence as she reached to wrap her arms around his shoulders, feeling him shudder and bury his face against her shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She held him there like that for a while, crouched on the floor as he clutched at her robes, awkwardly rubbing his back. “What can you see?”

“Y-you.”

“Touch? Hear?”

Donald inhaled deeply and let his fingers detach from her, pulling back. “You.” He reached to rub the back of his neck, running his hand over his face as his shoulders sagged, letting out a grunt. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Xandra stood after she made sure he was okay, scratching her cheek. “I kind of deserved that.” She reached down to give his shoulder a squeeze. “We’re all right here for you. You know that, right?”

“I know. I just…need a little time.”

“We know.” And they did. Although they had been giving him his space, she, Panchito and José were still ready to do anything. Xandra gestured for him to follow her back into the den, taking hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze. “C’mon. You look like you’re about to fall asleep standing up.”

There was a small amount of hesitation before he started walking behind her like a duckling following its mama. Donald jerked back a bit, though, when he saw a sleepy looking Panchito and José at the door, leaning against it, a full faced flush happening to his cheeks in embarrassment. His tantrum must have woken them, he realised, though both of his fellow Caballeros hardly seemed annoyed by it. José was the first between the two of them to reach out to cup his cheeks, and though Donald flinched, there was a kiss pressed to his forehead.

“ _Boba Donal_ ’,” he said, pulling back to let Panchito take hold of the duck in a hug, before he slung an arm around his shoulders, allowing Xandra to pull away and stand at her full height. “Come. That’s enough for tonight. We sleep together.”

His face must have been burning red because Panchito laughed. “He doesn’t mean like that, _amigo_. I mean, unless you want.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Xandra watched the three of them curl back up together on the couch, Donald needing much coaxing before he was pulled between the two of them, Panchito at his back and José curled at his side. It would take a long time for him to heal, sure, but with the two of them his recovery would be successful.

She was sure of it.


End file.
